Hinata's night
by Kyuki of the Amethyst Shadow
Summary: this is not exactly kiba x hinata even though its mentioned! ramen invites naruto over but a twisted chain of events could possibly happen. will it end with tragedy, romance, or simply a bowl of ramen?


HINATA'S NIGHT

I held the crisp note while my fingers trembled. My eyes were stinging and I felt a tear run down from one to my chin. I quickly wiped my face with my sleeve because I wouldn't allow myself to be seen crying. I crumpled the paper up in my palm. Why should I be sad? I loved someone else. I suddenly recall the memories we shared. I find myself having to un-crumple the note. I read it for the hundredth time to myself.

Hinata,

You know I would do anything for you. I couldn't stand feeling like you were somewhere else though. I can tell I'm not the right one for you and I hope you find the one person that makes you happy. As far as it goes for us… I think we just weren't meant for each other.

-Kiba……. (Puppy)

Everything felt so loud when the room was really dead silent. I fall on my bed and

the note falls to the floor. My hair was draped over the sheets. It sure had gotten long. I wonder if… if Naruto would like it. Ah! I just broke up with Kiba! Why am I thinking of Naruto again? No. Better question. Is Naruto going to find out about Kiba and me? It's not likely. I mean… it was just one mission. Right? (I blush to myself thinking about it… but then I remember that it's over.) Point is, nobody knows about it that I know of.

I shut my eyes. If only this was all a dream and would just end. I think of Naruto's face. His determined blue eyes could convince anybody to understand him. He is the strongest guy I know. Now that I think about it… it's been about three years since he left to train under Jiraya sensei. I hope he's o.k.

I sit up and take off my jacket and fold it into a chair next to my bed. I stand up. I stare into the mirror. I pick up a rubber band and tie my hair up. I ask myself what to do know. It was getting late but I had an hour or two to myself. I look at a bowl of instant ramen that was on the floor. I take about five steps towards it and pick it up. Maybe Kiba was right to break up with me. Before I know it, i'm popping the bowl in the microwave and watching it cook. When it's done, I take it out. I just explained how to make instant ramen. XP It smelled great. I was about to dig in when it happened.

"Hey! You don't save any for me huh?" I jolt around and look at my window. Sure enough, Naruto was standing right there. My face got hot and I felt really light headed. I think I would have spilled ramen all over myself. I regain myself and concentrate my vision enough to see Naruto standing over me holding the bowl. "What's up Hinata?" He asks. "It sure would've been painful to have hot ramen spill on you."

"N… Naruto… You're back already?" I ask while getting another pair of chopsticks.

"I'm supposed to be back in the morning but I ditched Pervey Sage to get back early." He said while already slurping down half the noodles in the bowl. He takes off his jacket and throws it on the floor. My face gets really warm as I see this. Naruto obviously had thought nothing of it though. He kept eating ramen. Before I knew it… there was none left. I stand up to take the bowl to the trash. Naruto sits there and watches. I turn around for a second to look at him and his eyes are as blue as ever. I blush and turn back around. When I finally get a grip on the situation, I ask, "Why did you visit me, N-Naruto?"

I hear his voice from behind me. "I could smell ramen coming from your room!" He said.

"Oh…" I say mildly disappointed.

"Hinata…Umm… That was a lie." I turn around and look at him. "You know… it gets lonely going three years without my friends, especially without you."

I gasp. He gets up. I whisper his name just to taste it. Then, we make eye contact. "I missed you so much Naruto!" I say softly. He moves closer to me. I feel really dizzy. I start to fall backward and everything goes black.

I open my eyes and Naruto is holding me from falling. He grips me closer and tighter. My hands uncurl.

I push Naruto away.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm doing! You probably think I'm a total idiot now. Damn it!" Naruto says to me, "maybe I should go now."

"No!" I say. "It's not like that!" I am sitting on the floor while Naruto is standing and we are facing opposite directions. "I'm scared." I say.

"Of what?" Naruto asks. Well… technically… I didn't know what of. Maybe I was scared of the fact that all this could be a dream. I really can't tell.

"Naruto, I love you." I say. I look slowly behind me and I see him wide-eyed staring back at me. The distance between us began to decrease. He took my hands and sat down in front of me. He grinned.

"I love you too." He said. Then, he did something that I never thought he would do. He leaned in and kissed me. Then, I did something I didn't think I would ever get to do, but, I kissed him back.

I ran my fingers through his golden hair and he stared at me weird. "Are you petting me?" he asked.

I giggle. "No!"

Naruto takes the band out of my hair and watches it fall. "Hinata! You look really pretty with your hair long!" I blush. He does too. There is a long silence. I raise my gaze up from the ground to his eyes. He touches my face. "So this can't be a dream." He says. I move closer to him and we sit side by side. Naruto takes my hand and doesn't let go. I probably turned pink. "I promise to be by your side for ever. Believe it!" Naruto said.

I notice that we have been sitting on the floor for a while so crawl on top of my bed. Naruto follows. Just then I notice exactly what I did. Naruto and I are on my bed at night with my parents not knowing about any of this. A mixture of emotions runs through me. A solid and pure feeling of extreme happiness circulates in my heart. Fear drapes over my head. My skin tingles with the want to touch Naruto. My eyes sting with the shock of being with Naruto.

I look at Naruto. He looks at me. "I'm not here to do anything funny! O.K?" His face is red.

"Alright…" I say

"So, what have you been up to while I've been gone?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Nothing?" Naruto asks. "c'mon… tell me!"

"Just missions and stuff." I dare not tell him about Kiba and me. I move my face close to his. His eyes are crystal blue. He shuts them. I do the same. He puts his arms around me. I push myself closer to him. The distance between us is zero.

My lips touch against his. All there was was us. We were the only two in the entire world. A mild flame licked at my skin. Naruto's heart. I place my hand on his chest. His heartbeat is fast.

"What are you doing?" He asked. My hand jerks away from his heart. I stare at my feet. He reaches for my stationary hand resting on my lap and returns it to his pulsing heart.

I would have loved for this moment to last for ever. Suddenly, I look down and see a familiar slip of paper on the floor. I look away quickly. Naruto gives me a look that asks, "please" and tugs on my shirt.

Should I?


End file.
